It is known to use controllers such as PLCs (programmable logic controllers) to control the movement and position of mechanical devices. Typically, such controllers are used with mechanisms that are relatively stationary, that is, they do not move relative to the position of the controller beyond a certain very limited range. Where relative motion and/or rotation exceeds a certain limited range, it can be difficult to provide the required power and communication connections to or between a controller and a control device or mechanism.
In the semiconductor device manufacturing field, it is known to be difficult to provide reliable power and communication connections between a controller and a wafer support or top plate used to support a semiconductor substrate such as a wafer during manufacture or inspection. This is as a result of rapid and relatively large translations in an XY plane which is compounded by the fact that such semiconductor substrate supports may be required to rotate in excess of 180°. Such physical constraints require complicated and somewhat unreliable connections and/or require a great deal of simplification in the mechanical functions that may be carried out at or by a semiconductor substrate support. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved means for providing improved control input to devices operating on or in conjunction with a semiconductor substrate support.